


Preparations: Dreams 10

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair explains what will happen in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations: Dreams 10

## Preparations: Dreams 10

by Bluerose

Author's website:  <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

I don't own them drat.

None.

None.

This story is a sequel to: Interlude 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This is strickly for fun. 

Rating: G 

Archive: Yes 

Pairing: J/B 

Website: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Email: sundescent@n2adventure.com 

Warning: None 

Notes: None 

Preparation: Dreams part 10  
By Bluerose 

After dinner you help the Beloved bring up the chest that contains his ritual gear. The chest is long and narrow. He has you carry up a second box. Both are set on the coffee table. "Cleaning supplies to help purify the area." The Beloved says opening the box you carried up. There are a dozen lovely pint sized glass bottles of varying colors. The Beloved takes each one out opens the bottle and has you sniff it. His lap top on his knee the file that's open is the one on your interaction to various cleaning chemicals. "Some of these are specific to certain classes of spells others are used for general purpose cleaning and purification." 

Only one of the bottles causes any reaction with your senses. This bottle is an opaque red glass with white spirals around it. "Chief this is the one that will bug me." you says as he stoppers the bottle. 

"Not surprised about that. It's the only one?" He asks after going through the dozen bottles. 

"Yeah." you reply. 

"This is one of the spell specific ones. Wont be needing it for what we will be doing." he separates five bottles out. "Any preference among these?" 

You unstopped a green bottle with a brass stopper. The smell from the bottle reminds you of lazy southern summers while you where stationed at Ft. Bragg. You stopper the bottle and pull it toward you. The clear red bottle is next. The scent is of woodsmoke and crisp mountain air. This is another one that you pull towards you. The sunny yellow bottle has a smell that teases your senses. You can't place it so you set it aside. A milky blue bottle smells of the ocean. This one you pull towards you the last bottle is a mix of brown and yellow glass. This one is nearly scentless even for you. This one you sent in the middle. "These three I like. I'm not sure about the one in the middle and the one over there is iffy. If you need to use it it won't bother me I rather you didn't though. I can't identify the smell." 

"Not a problem Jim," The Beloved makes a few notes and sets all but the milky blue glass bottle back into the box. "This is what I'll use to clean the ritual area with tomorrow. It's a general purpose cleaner that I can use for just about any spell type I'll have to perform." He then opens the chest containing his ritual gear. Explaining what each item is and what it will be used for. He then places each piece back in the chest. "I made a set of ritual robes for you on the off chance you'd need to be with me in ritual magic. Nothing fancy just a silk shirt and pants. I'm not into the long flowing robes. If we end up doing more formal magic you'll have to make your own." 

"What do you mean make my own?" You ask puzzled. 

"Just that you have to make the shirt and pants yourself. It's not hard and you can use a sewing machine to do the seams and stuff. Ritual clothing has to have an essence of the person wearing them. Like the ritual tools. Making it by hand and then keeping it just for ritual use works best." The Beloved explains. "Having a loved one make them is good to, which is why I could make your set. Anything else requires purification and consecration before the robes can be used." The Beloved smiles. 

"So what's will happen tomorrow?" you ask. Hoping that ritual magic of any kind wont be part of your future. You have trouble sewing a button on a shirt. The Beloved wants you to actually sew a set of garments. 

"Once the primary circle of protection is cast I'll link you to my ritual gear letting you be able to touch them with out contaminating them. Once that's done you will help me cast the eight remaining circles by caring each of the sacred vessels around behind me as I chant the circle into being." The Beloved responses. "The only thing you will not be able to touch is my sword. That's because it has the taint of taking human life on it. Only demon slayers are allowed to have such swords for use in ritual magic. Mine is an antique from the 17th century. Made in China. Seems to be a standard Chinese military weapon of the time period. There's a lot of death clinging to the blade. It's been used in Ritual Magic before I got my hands on it. Once it's activatied in the circle you'll be able to feel it's power." The Beloved turns to you takes your face in his hands. "It may call out to you. Ignore the call that sword is almost sentient once active. It thirsts for more lives. It will take innocents as well as demons" 

You turn your head and place a kiss on the Beloved's palm "Does that thing have a name?" you ask. Memory of Gorman explaining basic ritual Magic to you and the importance of him carrying that damn short sword. When he died you broke the sword and scattered the pieces like he told you. He had named his sword Ranger's Right. 

"I haven't named it. If it had a name at one time I don't know. I do know that with my death the sword will shatter. It's become too dangerous for any one but an adept to handle. Gorman had a named blade didn't he?" The Beloved asks. 

"He called it Ranger's Right. I broke it into pieces then scattered them." You reply. "He made sure every one on the team knew what to do with it after he died." 

"He had probably killed with it at one point. The blade was illegal but because he was a war trained Mage on active duty he could still use it. Its the one exception to the virgin blade law for Mages. It would have been destroyed when he retired from active service or at his death which ever came first." The Beloved soothes you "War Mages in active service usually name their blades so that the team they are assigned to can pick the blade up if necessary. Any ranger could have picked up Gorman's blade safely. The name was engraved on the hilt real easy to read. By reading the name and the fact that the man had completed Ranger training he became Gorman's assistant. Gorman probably had a geas laid on the blade to have it destroyed on the advent of his death." 

You slip your arms around the Beloved holding him close. needing the feel of him. You feel the hunger for his body course through you, but content yourself with just holding him close. "It's one of the damned if you do damned if you don't type things right?" you ask as you stroke the Beloved's cheek feeling the heavy stubble. It's texture is different from your own. A woman wouldn't find it pleasant to have that next to her skin. You're not sure you want it next to your skin either. 

"There is a list of geas types that the military can legally use that's forbidden to civilians. A geas to destroy a Mage weapon is one. War trained Mages usual have to use their ritual gear in the field it's all multipurpose. The ritual sword can be a weapon to save the Mage's life. The Mage council is pragmatic certain laws are bent for the active duty Mage." The Beloved sighs brushing a light kiss along your lips. "Speaking of the Mage council now that I'm out as Mage of Cascade there's going to be a formal investiture. Adept Jensen is going to insist on it. As the senior Mage in the area it's his right. I only hope I can make the ceremony private. Knowing the pompous old windbag like I do he's going to try to make it public." 

"That's bad?" You asks running soothing hands up and down the Beloved's back. 

"Remember the media circus when they thought you where a Sentinel?" The Beloved asks. 

You turn his head up so you can meet his eyes. "I remember." you say warily. 

"It would be a thousand times worse. Jensen knows I'm a Demon Slayer. The first in a 1,000 years to become landed. There is a special ritual involved because of that. In Latin requiring the highest religious figure in the area to bless me. Or in this case since there's no state religion every senior cleric will do the honors. For Cascade that's about 150 people." The Beloved sighs yet again. 

"Jensen doesn't like you I take it." You comment. 

"Hates my guts. He's a devout Methodist who hold's a doctorate of divinity as well as Greater Adept status. Bigot believes that Jew's should be forcibly converted to the true faith. Add to that I'm non traditional in my practices." he rests his head on your shoulder again with a sigh. 

" I get the picture. Who is senior Mage then. Gorman told me that Demon Slayers where the highest ranking Mages around." you say in an attempt to soothe him. 

"We are and aren't. Seniority of Mages is a little complex. The ranking go like this in Western culture. Novice, apprentice, senior apprentice, journeyman, senior journeyman, master, grand master, adept, greater adept. Cabalistic tradition stops at grand master. In a comparison rating I would hold adept status being to young to hold greater adept status. The second criteria for rank is age. Only adults can hold status of master. When I reached my Mastery I had to prove my status as an adult and go through a testing of maturity before I could achieve my true rank. I was 14 when I did. My Bar Mitzvah was half magic half religious. Jensen is the Senior Mage by age and experience. I hold that seniority on the level of power I can use and on the basis of me being a Demon Slayer. Demon Slayers automatically have the rank of Master regardless of their true rank. It's not the level of power that a Demon Slayer has it's the ability to destroy a demon. Some times that only takes the simplist of spells an apprentice can use. There's a half dozen recorded instanses of apprentices destroying demons." The Beloved explains. "The last was recorded 31 years ago." 

"Want to watch some TV I think the Mariner's are playing Baltimore." You ask in an effort to change the subject. The feel off the beloved is worrisome and you'd want to change it if only for a few hours. You both dealt with enough magic today. 

The Beloved chuckles. "This being able to read one anther's emotional states is coming in handy." he leans up to brush a soft kiss across your lips. "Game sounds good. Want something to drink?" 

"Beer?" You ask glad of the mood switch. 

"No alcohol. Inhibits..." 

You place your hand over his mouth to stop the words. "Pop okay?" 

He kisses your finger tips "No caffeine." 

"I'll get us some water." you say as you get up. 

End Dreams 10 

* * *

End Preparations: Dreams 10 by Bluerose: bluerose@n2adventure.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
